


Silent Night

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [22]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it would have been easier to make Clarisse and Vanja have the children for Christmas, at least that’s what they think while decorating the tree in the middle of the night or trying to, without waking up the kids and ruining the surprise. Basically the Christmas Family fic that no one asked for.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogue1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/gifts).



> Then day 22 crept up on us... Only 2 more days to Christmas... I'm sorry this is out so late, but my little sister fell down some stairs yesterday and has sprained her foot so she can't move and I have spend my day as her helper making her food and helping her around because she can't walk... Good timing, huh?
> 
> For my favourite writer Rogue, because she is the reason I ship this pairing and I thought it'd make you happy, so here have some Lukcelo domestic holiday fluff, just because!! :D 
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BRVkgaIcaE

Maybe it would have been easier to make Clarisse and Vanja have the children for Christmas. At least that’s what Luka and Marcelo thinks when they start to decorate the tree, in the middle of the night, because Ivano and Enzo simply didn’t want to sleep. And why should they? It was the night before Christmas and Santa was coming, so that just made it even harder to get them to sleep.

“Darling, could you pass me the box of red baubles with silver stripes?” Luka asked his husband as he stood on the four step ladder they had to bring in to decorate the top of the tree.

It was their first Christmas together as a family and Marcelo had done everything in his power to create new traditions and make sure it was the best Christmas ever for their kids, which was why the guest room was almost barricaded with packages and presents in various shapes and colours.

“Sure hold on for a second, I just need to untangle myself from these lights. Here you go my love!” Marcelo smiled as Luka took the box from him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Thank you!! It’s gonna look so pretty when we are finished. The kids will love it, I am sure!!” Luka smiled and continued to place the colourful ornaments on the branches of the tree. 

“I hope so… It’s our first Christmas as a married couple and I really want to make it special. Especially since our kids have to be without their mothers this year and it’s still so new…” Marcelo sighed. Him and Clarisse was still the best of friends, just like they had always been and he always missed her terribly. But since it was Christmas, he missed her even more.

“I know, sweetheart and the kids will be ecstatic when they see everything you have done for them.” Luka’s words made him calm down a bit. He had been feeling nervous for Christmas ever since taking in Ivano and Ema as his own kids together with Luka and Enzo…

“They better with all the work we have put into it!!” Marcelo smiled as he was at once back to his own sunshine self.

After hours of fighting with lights and ornaments that just didn’t seem to want to stay on the tree, they were finally done. Placing the final presents under the tree, they moved on to baking Christmas cookies and stuffing the turkey to prepare it for the following day, it seemed to make more noise than expected and they fought to keep quiet as they made the batter and stuffing.

Luckily for them, neither Enzo or Ivano woke up and since Ema was still a toddler, she slept through the night.

It seemed like they barely got to lay down on their bed to sleep before the sound of small feet thumbing across the floor was heard around the house and the door to their bedroom flew open.

“DAD, PAI!!! IT’S CHRISTMAS, WAKE UP!!!” Enzo and Ivano screamed as they ran across the cold wooden floor and jumped on their bed.  
“Good morning… Isn’t it too early for presents?” Marcelo grumbled and cuddled closer to Luka.

“NO PAI IT’S SEVEN!!! IT’S MORNING!!! PRESENTS!!!” Enzo screamed in glee as he jumped up and down on Marcelo’s back until he flew up and caught his laughing son in his arms and placed kisses all over his face as Enzo squealed with laughter.

“PAI, STOP IT TICKELS!!!” Enzo laughed.

Luka and Ivano was watching the entire scene with fond looks on their faces. Though he would never admit it out loud, Ivano had always wanted a brother and was more than happy to finally have one. He didn’t mind spending Christmas without his mother, as long as he had his dads, Ema and Enzo.

After fetching Ema from her cot, the little family moved downstairs to eat breakfast, much to Enzo and Ivano’s objections. Although the complaining seized when they had two big plates of chocolate chip pancakes placed in front of them.

When breakfast was over and the kitchen was all cleaned up, Luka left to go turn on the lights on the Christmas tree.

The kids all stopped in awe of the living room that had been decorated while they slept. In the middle of the room, a big tree was shining brightly and all around it was mountains upon mountains of boxes, presents, all for them.

Once the initial shock had disappeared, they all ran excitedly around the room as Marcelo and Luka watched from the couch where they sat all cuddled up.

Soon the once beautiful living room had been decorated in layers of torn wrapping paper and excited squeals that confirmed the happiness written on the kids’ faces.

“NEW FOOTBALL BOOTS!? LOOK IVANO I GOT NEW GOALS FOR THE BACK YARD TOO!!! NOW WE CAN PLAY FOOTBALL ALL THE TIME AND BE JUST AS GOOD AS DADDIES!!” Enzo yelped in glee as he looked at the CR7 boots that Cristiano had gotten for his favourite God son.

“ENZO!!! I GOT NEW BOOTS TOO!!! BUT MINE ARE GREEN!!! LIKE PAI’S!! OH AND LOOK RACING CARS!!! THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!!!” Ivano was just as happy as Enzo for his new boots and it didn’t take long after they had unwrapped everything until they were setting up the goals in the back yard and taking turns to shoot at the target. 

“See, I told you they would love it!” Luka said as he watched his sons laugh and play in the garden. Marcelo kissed him softly before letting go of him to pick Ema up from the floor.

“Well technically you said they would be ecstatic and you were right. Like always.” Marcelo smiled.

“There is no way I would rather spend my Christmas than right here in your arms with our crazy kids running around.” Luka smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him again.

“Me neither, my love. Me neither.” Marcelo smiled back.

Maybe it would have been easier to make Clarisse and Vanja have the children for Christmas, but it would never have been so magical without their wonderful little happy faces.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” 

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
